Akito and Shigure Oneshot Rewritten
by Jeimii-chan2009
Summary: I rewrote the oneshot for Akito and Shigure but will leave the old one up to let people compare which is better.


It's just a oneshot lemon between Akito and Shigure. Warning for those of you who haven't read all of the manga and immature readers. This is my first lemon so be gentle, ok?

An Akito/Shigure Oneshot Songfic

By: UchihaSakura1989 AKA Jeimii-chan1989

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like layin' you down

On a bed sweet surrender

Where we can work it all out

There ain't nothin' that love can't fix

Akito sat in her room pondering on how alone she felt. ' Soon all of the Jyunshi will leave like Kureno already has. Yuki…and Shigure too. He told me he loved me, made me feel so loved and…then he had so betrayed her by sleeping with…that bitch!'

"That Bitch!" Akito shouted aloud in her room. Kureno hadn't been in the main house much lately so she felt more alone than before.

As she sat down to calm herself, a servant knocked on her door.

"Akito-sama, Shigure-san is here to see you."

Akito felt frustrated that he had shown up but was determined to never let him see her weak.

"Bring him here," she stated.

The servant bowed and left to bring Shigure to her room. Shigure entered in a suit and said, "Hello, Akito-san. How are you?"

Akito glared icily at him as she replied mockingly, "And why are you here? Were you on a date that you got dressed up?"

Shigure chuckled as he answered, "Do you like how I look?" He had a smirk on his face because of Akito's reaction. If looks could kill, Akito would've killed Shigure with that icy look by now.

"There isn't anything to like about it, anyways," Akito replied a bit quickly, "you didn't answer the question."

He chuckled as he stated, "No, no date. It was just a business meeting."

Akito snorted," That's a first."

"So, handling yourself well without Kureno?" Shigure asked curtly.

Akito felt affronted as she glared and stated a bit coldly, "Why do you even care? You're just a dog."

"Harsh but he probably feels relieved to be away now," Shigure commented a bit harshly.

Akito's face contorted in rage, "Relieved!? Am I so horrible to be with or even around?!"

Shigure didn't answer but that made her even angrier. "You have a lot of guts, you bastard! You'd do anything to get away from me! Kureno never betrayed me like you did with that…that woman! Ren, the one I hate the most!"

Girl, it's right here at our fingertips

So come a little closer baby,

I feel like layin' you down

Akito really worked herself up that she plopped down to sit on her bed. Shigure just stood there with an indifferent look on his face. He didn't spare her a glance as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Akito, determined not to appear weak in front of him, refused to dry and cast her eyes downward as she regained her composure.

"Well, you slept with Kureno so wouldn't that make you a slut?" Shigure said after the brief silence. So close those tears as she declared, "I hate you," though she didn't look at him.

If she'd been looking though, she might have seen his reaction. Shigure's eyes did flicker at her declaration of hate.

"I guess you're more like Ren than you'd like huh?" he questioned, as he looked down at her.

Come a little closer, baby

I feel like lettin' go

Of everything that stands between us

And the love we used to know

As angry as that made her, Akito just was too physically drained to stand even, let alone argue.

"Take it back! I'm not like her! Shigure!" she begged.

As she glared at him, the tears started to fall but she was just too tired and weak to care. She looked like a porcelain doll, ready to break. Her robe made her seem smaller, it was hanging on her. Her pale skin contrasted so with her black hair and the redness in her face at the anger.

I wanna touch you like a cleansing rain

Let it wash all the hurt away

So come a little closer baby

Shigure bent down as he brushed his lips against hers he said, "These bonds have needed to be broken, you've needed to be broken, Akito."

Their lips met as he pulled her towards him in an embrace. The kiss grew intense and feverish as he clung, even though she tried to push him away. Shigure seemed desperate, as if he never wanted to let her go but he had hurt her so badly that she didn't entirely trust him.

She hated this, she knew he was using her but she knew that she did love him despite everything. Akito hated to admit it but only Shigure could barely touch her and set her body on fire, wanting more. He sparked a longing inside that long surpassed anything she had ever wanted before.

He planted little kisses along her neck, shoulders, even getting to her breasts in time. With precision, Shigure deftly removed her robe even though it left Akito wondering how many women he'd taken. She knew though that she was better off not knowing.

I feel like lettin' go

If there's still a chance

Then take my hand

And we'll steal away

Off into the night

'till we make things right

The suns gonna rise on a better day

Once she was freed of her robe, she pulled his tie off and within a minute or two his suit lay discarded with her robe. They clung to each other, skin on skin. She couldn't stop this aching sensation she felt and couldn't stop now. She wanted Shigure and now. Akito needed him so bad that it hurt deeply.

"Shigure," she said his name and he laid her down on the bed, himself not far behind. As he lay upon her, they panted. He ached as she writhed beneath him. Who were they kidding? They both wanted and needed this. The anticipation heightened as he slipped his tongue in her mouth.

Come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Back to the basics of you and me

And what makes the world go round

Every inch of you against my skin

I wanna be stronger than we've ever been

So come a little closer baby

I feel like strippin' it down

Come a little bit closer baby

Akito moaned and moved about when he pushed a finger into her womanhood. She arched her back as he added another finger.

"Now!" Akito demanded cart blanche and Shigure accepted gladly.

As they moved in sync in the ecstasy of their lovemaking, Akito ran her nails down his back. All this did was make him fiercer until their climax came. Little could have prepared her for that earthshaking and filling lift of her soul with his.

Akito, lost in her own, must have sensed he came as well before she fell asleep from the exhaustion. Shigure covered her with a blanket carefully so she wouldn't catch a cold. He admired how her sleeping face could exude such child-like innocence. He smiled as he remembered when he had first met her as a child.

As he brushed her hair from her still flushed face, he watched her as she slept. He heard a "I love you, Shigure" quietly leave her mouth and he chuckled. Shigure got up, dressed and left after leaving a note and a flower for Akito.

She awoke later, angry that he'd left her until she noticed his note and that flower.

Just a little bit closer baby

Come a little bit closer baby

I feel like layin' you down

The note read: My beloved Akito, I had to leave but trust me when I say I love you. I think about you the most and that's the truth. –Shigure

Akito cried as she tried to trust the man she loved so much.

To be continued? If I get enough positive reviews, I may turn it into more than a oneshot. Otherwise it's nothing more than a oneshot. I don't own Fruits Basket or Dierks Bentley's song "Come a Little Closer." Please leave reviews and I hope this is better than the previous draft.


End file.
